


Flowers

by Vermilion_Blues



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genderless Player, Other, it’s literally just pure fluff, literally just fluff, nameless player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Blues/pseuds/Vermilion_Blues
Summary: “Can we talk outside for a moment?”“No.”Well, things were a bit different from the plan, but at least the flowers you had planned to give him didn’t seem too smushed.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> “it’s not a fixation unless you write about it” I WROTE ABOUT IT

“Okay.” you sighed, shifting your legs slightly. “I can do this.”

You were standing on the side of the saloon, a bouquet held tightly in your hand. You knew that Shane spent most of his time inside of the saloon when he wasn’t working, but you had figured that you shouldn’t give him a gift like this as he worked. Peppers and eggs were different, those were small snacks that he could enjoy while on break. These were flowers. An indication of the romantic feelings you had for Shane, an indication for how Shane was constantly on you mind, in your heart, causing you to stutter and blush and-

There was a crunch around the corner. You froze, glancing your eyes around the corner of the saloon, and watched as Shane stepped inside. You glanced at your watch, and you noticed with fondness that he was just on time, as always.

The fondness slowly turned to anxiety as you looked back at the flowers you held, and you took a deep breath before lightly placing them in your backpack to hide them from Shane. This needed to be special, to be a sweet reveal and he shouldn’t see the flowers right when you walked in.

You squeezed your eyes shut for a moment, sent a prayer out to Yoba, and walked into the saloon.

The first thing you saw was Gus standing behind the counter, lifting up his hand to wave you in. Emily turned around at the sound of the door opening, calling out a greeting before turning back to the drink she was pouring. Once she was finished she slid it down the bar to Shane, and finally you looked over at him and saw his eyes staring back into yours, causing you to blush and look away quickly. Shane frowned as you turned away, walking up to Gus and Emily and chatting a bit, constantly glancing at him.

Finally, just as he was getting restless and annoyed with how often you looked at him, you finally built up the courage to go over to him.

“Hey.” You said, still avoiding eye contact. Shane furrowed his eyebrows at your refusal to look at him, and he instantly began thinking the worst. Were you going to yell at him? Tell him he was horrible and useless, just like he knew? He shifted uncomfortably.

“Hey.” He said in response, and your traitor of a heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, causing you to blush more.

“Can- uh- Can we talk outside for a moment?” you ask, not wanting to embarrass the both of you inside.

Shane looked at you, still avoiding to maintain eye contact, and made a choice. “No.” He said. “If you want to say something, you can say it in here.”

You glanced up at him, face draining of color, fearing that you had messed up and that you shouldn’t be even giving him this gift. Your eyes shot to the side, eyeing Emily who was trying to not stare at the interaction.

“I don't think-“ You began, shifting slightly. If you were going to be embarrassed, you wanted to do it outside.

“If you want to say something,” Shane said, voice raising, “you can say it in here. If it’s something bad enough that you want to go outside then-“

“It’s not bad-“ you try to interrupt, but he ignored you.

“If it’s bad then you either tell it to me in front of everyone or you don’t say it at all.” Shane’s eyes were hard, untrustworthy, a different look from how he normally looked at you, the way that made you think giving him the flowers was a good idea.

“Are you sure-“

“Yes, I’m sure. Spit it out.”

You glanced around the saloon, the general chatter going quiet as everyone watched the interaction between you and Shane. Marnie shook her head slightly, and you turned back to Shane, determined to not end this interaction badly.

“Okay.” You said, reaching around into your backpack. “Shane- I- This-“ You began choking on your words, turning brighter red as you realized all the eyes staring at you.

“Hey, are you-“ Shane’s voice turned soft, worried about you, but you cut him off as you pulled out the bouquet and thrust it towards him, eyes trained on the ground.

A small murmur traveled through the bar, mildly amused as you and Shane both froze, you staring straight at the ground and him staring at the flowers held in your hand.

“For…. me?” He asked, voice tight.

“...Yeah.” You said, still staring at the ground.

His hands moved forward, brushing over yours and holding onto the flowers. You glanced your head up, looking at his face, and froze as you saw it open and disbelieving, instead of negative as you had expected.

“I…” He mumbled, staring at the flowers. Then his face broke into a huge grin, and his eyes traveled up to meet yours. You met his grin with a hesitant one of your own, and he gripped your hands between his as he spoke.

 

“I accept.”


End file.
